minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Life with Eye
My fourth pasta, and I can assure you, if things go right, this will become a second series. Hmm. Trust me, there will '' be a plot twist later on, if I decide to continue this. And as I said already, '''comments please. Feedbacks please.' *My start is going to be crappy. I intend to make it so it will fill the blank on how I meet The Eye. The past does not matter; the present is. lol* Before the story really happened... I think a Minecraft parasite is now living in my brain. And every thing originates since I did a very stupid move. Just like in any "cliche" pastas, I came across a supernatural being and stuff like that. I was digging in the mineshafts, and I "suddenly" reached a realm no one went before, lol And conveniently though, a sign wrote "Where the Eye lives" were put there. As all would do, conveniently I tried to look for this phenomenon in Minecraft Forums. Strangely, everything about this was censored. All threads talking about them were deleted. Those users' accounts were all disabled. I took my time. I investigated everything. Google Cache brought me the answer. Apparently, Notch was not the creator of most of the game. The Eye was. Notch first started developing for the game. He created the biomes, and not much more. However, his work was suddenly found to be modified by another user. He investigated it. The user who secretly helped him finish his work. Tiles were developed by the mysterious developer, and even the mobs were created. Notch eventually discovered her. She, posing as an avatar, stood in an underground Stronghold. She had a distinct feature, the large Eye embedded in her chest. She was originally nice and kind, peaceful. The two of them talked, chatted, shared their thoughts, emotions. They were best friends. However, his employees hated him, for his success. Their lust of money did the unthinkable. They killed Notch. The Eye was shocked, saddened by her best friend's death. Her soul transferred into the dead body of Notch. A parasite living in his body. A person within another person. Her sadness turned into hatred. Her hatred put forth for revenge. She did that in the most brutal way possible. She brought his best friend's body, took a gun, and shot all of those killers. A year later, Minecraft was out. It was a great success. People loved it. The game was the world she created back then, when she was peaceful. Everything seemed to be fine, as she still monitored everything. Until when people started building mountains of TNTs. For a large blast (so they can stream it on Youtube). One of them discovered her; her body inside the crater. The Eye of all. The Eye who created everything. She used her powers. Her hatred for humans forced her to kill the player, in real life. She used Notch's body, and destroyed the player who found the truth. She started killing the innocent. And I, as the next one who discovered her, will be killed. The Eye showed up. Teleporting right in front of me. It flew forward. Morphing into liquid. Seeped into my avatar. It struggled under my command. But there was no use; my avatar was covered by it. Another pulsing heart grew outwards from my avatar's right breast, forming an eye, expanding outside as a black eye, red and violet tentacles spread across my avatar. It was now the host of the Eye. Just then, someone knocked on my door. It creased open slightly. It was Notch. His expression was blank, and before long, he fell onto the floor, a greenish organism sprouting, bursting out from his insides. It leapt towards me. I tried to struggle, but the gooey substance jumped into my mouth, crawling into my insides. Something changed inside me; I felt my insides were inhabited, by someone else. A voice spoke to me. Right at my brain. "You are mine." My eyes flashed green. So did my avatar in Minecraft. When the story really gets to happen A brief account on what happened: I met a Minecraft parasite by accident and it just invaded me and the avatar in Minecraft. The Eye was a female, the virtual creator of Minecraft, best friends with Notch. Though, Notch was killed, and she lived in his body for committing vengeance. Now, since I discovered her, she now lived in me. Present time--- "Get out of my brain!" I manage to speak with my mouth. Though, since my muscles are still in control of the Eye, they just seem to wriggle awkwardly. But this is enough. "Wait, haven't I controlled you?" The Eye speaks again. She is not so threatening; instead, a bit curious. My body moves on my own. My right hand is raised up, and it slaps me on my face. "There you go. Still struggling?" She raises the hand again, and right before it slaps me, my left hand raises up, catching the other arm. My hands are now fighting each other. "Eh, this is getting ridiculous." The Eye still wrestling with me. "Y'know, the last time I invaded others' body and walked around, I never encountered this." "Yeah, you WON'T!" I let out a howl. And before I know it, a green goop of slimy substance spew out of my mouth, landing on the floor. Yuck. It shrivels up, part of it turning brown. Though, it leaps up into the air and slithers inside my throat again. "Wow. You almost killed me. Please don't." "No way! You are staying in my body! Pay me rent!" "Fine. But can you let me stay inside here, k? It's cozy and warm here." "What? What's cozy and warm? My stomach?" "Nope. I'm everywhere. I am traveling around your bloodstream." "Err, that's gross. You in my brain?" "Yes, that's where my brain locates at." The thought of having a Minecraft green parasite shriveling up my brain is just nauseating. Anyways, I decide to forget it. "Good. You don't kill me, I can be your host. Just stay put normally inside my brain." "But it's boring." "Get used to it. You killed all the people you need to kill, right?" "Yeah. I am now just wandering around, killing innocents." "You psychotic? Gee." "Err, any good mental doctors you can tell me?" "I don't think so. The moment I tell them a sentient parasite is talking to me, they are going to dissect me and study my biology." "Wow. What are you doing?" "Doing homework." "..." I start doing homework. Calculus again. (Please find the derivative of f(x) by using the First Principals.) f(x) = 3x2+7x=9 I have to use the First Principals. Damn it. lim (tends to delta x) f(x)= '' "Wow, you're dumb." "You get to do it then." Quickly, my arm moves on my own. ''f'(x)=6x+7 "Told you it's easy." "Wrong, wrong, wrong. You get to do that with First Principals! I need steps, bro!" My hand rubs away the answer using the eraser, on its own, of course. Quickly, it redoes all the work. "Thanks man." "Can I live here then?" "Sure. As long as you help me complete all of my homework and my exams." "That's easy. Let's play Minecraft." "Uh, sure." I open up my computer. Minecrafting again. I see my avatar. "Should we kill some hostiles?" "Uh, sure." The avatar instantly teleports in front of a creeper, and he swallows the creeper in one bite. "Wut? How do I get these superpowers?" "You get them since you became my host." "Oh, cool. I guess we can be friends after all." Err, are being friendly to a somewhat-psychotic Minecraft parasite living in your brain suitable? "I hear your thoughts." "Oh, sorry about that." "Can you stop calling me a parasite? I've got a name here." "Really? So I ought to say 'The Eye'?" "Of course not. 'Eye' is my species. My name's Sara." It's a cute name for a parasite, after all. "Thanks. I will take that as a compliment." "..." We teleport into another Minecraft world. "Where are we?" "Oh, you now have the power to enter anyone's server now." "So I am now like Herobrine and stuff." "What?" "Oh, they are fake, I guess." We decide to have some fun. We act like Herobrine, cutting all the leaves from the trees, and we even get to build some 2x2 sand pyramids as well. Hello, subscribers! Today's another day for our adventure in Minecraft! "Oh, it's a clickbaiter in Youtube, I guess." "Uh, you want to scare him?" "Sure." Have you ever heard of the legend of Entity 303? Well, we get to find him today! Now, I have seen him once right here, in this cave... Wow, really it's 303! You see the avatar there? It's the legend here! OMG Sara talks to me again. "That's fake. He is using a mod. Cheater!" "True. Clickbaiters are everywhere. They just get to steal stories from MCCW.. anyways, they suck." We act now. We instantly teleport in front of him. What the fucK! This is unexpected! Woah there! 6666666666666666666666 Die 66666666666666666666666666666 Look, I'm sorry, ok? I promise, I won't make more clickbaits again... (Press space to respawn) "Alright, we killed him." "Cool." The Main Part of The Story I am having a bath. The Eye is still talking to me. "What are you doing?" "Nothing, Sara. Don't look." "Why?" "Cuz I'm a man! Give me some privacy please, for God's sake!" "Yeah, I guess." The green goop crawls out from my ear and hides herself behind a bottle of shampoo. Embarrassed, I quickly finish my bath and it crawls back to my head again. "You got nice abs." "Err, are you a horny parasite?" "... probably..." "Stop that." "Err, fine. Minecraft?" "Yeah, I guess." I start up the PC. Sara is using her powers, and we go right inside another server. One that is a multiplayer. Skywars. There are like 30 guys in there, noted. "Wow! So many prey here..." "Sara, you look like a dog chasing after meat..." "Sorry." The fighting starts! Those guys are still hitting each others with swords and bows. And we? We teleport. At an instant, we go straight at one player, and it tries to hit us with the diamond sword. We laugh in glee, before tentacles sprout out from the Eye in the avatar's chest, knocking him out of boundary. The rest of the fighter still don't notice us. We continue. Teleporting, we quickly thin out the number of enemies. The Eye is magnificent. I am now currently invisible, flying, pretending to be a ghost. We fly straight towards a player's face, and we eat an avatar completely, reducing him into a pixelized pond of gore. Chat log Hey, stop modding! I'm not! I am infected by a parasite! "Did you just say I'm a parasite?" "Uh, nope." Fuck you! Kicked Due to modding Please don't. Nani! Kicked Due to modding I Come In Peace. You Leave In Pieces. Kicked Due to asadsadsadsassa I feel like that one's Herobrine. I'm not that blank eyed dude lol Can you leave? Right after I finish this. Soon, in the Skywars Arena, an Ender Dragon comes by. It is earlier than usual. The terrorized monster spews out fire, killing like 10 of the players. But when the Ender Dragon comes near us, it is like so terrified it turned tail and ran! Uh, did that ender dragon got scared away? That's awesome! I am sure you are something else. You got a name? Call me Green Steve. Jk. Call me Ultimate Badass Invincible Ultra Ultra Punching Man. I guess I will call you "Conjunctivitis". You got a serious pink eye, bro "What a stupid name." "I got it. Who cares?" "I am an Eye after all." "So, you mean there's more?" "Eyes come in pair, y'know." "Oh. Are they evil?" "My brother's evil." "What did he do?" "Oh, not much. Basically, all of these Herobrine, Null, Entity 303, are all created by him. But Notch locked all of them in the forbidden server anyways." "OHHHHHHH, SO THEY ARE TRUE" "Yup." "I got to sleep." "Sleep tight." "................................." (Sleeping) TO BE CONTINUED Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Supernatural Category:Development hell Category:Development hell Category:Triarch